Beautiful Stranger
by eb-dawg
Summary: Shawn and Alexis play strip pool at the Floating Rib. They discover there's an attraction. Is Shawn the stranger that Alexis thinks he is?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Why not? If you like, I'll continue. If not, I might still continue. Haha! Much lighter fare than "Queen Natasha". Nobody dies. ;)**_

_The Floating Rib._

Alexis thought she was pretty progressive-minded. _Does it matter that he's black? Ughh!_ As she peered over the tip of her pool stick and her stare hung on the front of Shawn's black boxers, she felt an unimaginable guilt for even thinking such a thing but she couldn't stop her thoughts from running wild. _What if I bring him back to the lake house? Did I put out my Obama 2012 sign? What if he didn't vote for Obama? I shouldn't assume all black people voted for Obama. What the hell am I thinking about this for?_ She looked back at her ass as if she could get a clear view of it. _He kind of dated Carly so I'm guessing he's good with white women? This is 2012 Alexis!_ _You're smarter than this. Stop trying to talk yourself out of it. Wait…what's he doing? He's touching my hand as he passes by me. I feel his eyes focusing on my ass. _

Shawn curled his broad fingers around Alexis' hand and brushed against her. "Your turn."

Alexis' body shook with chills. _Am I having a premature orgasm? Was that his leg or his junk touching the back of my thigh? Why did I read that stupid 50 Shades of Grey book. Are black men into bondage? Really Alexis? _

"Alexis?" Shawn swung his stick in front of her. "We can go home if you want. It's getting late. I usually stay up pretty late but I understand if it's past your bedtime."

Alexis ran her hand down her side realizing she was merely wearing a slip and there were about three of her balls left on the pool table. She knew she couldn't continue the game. "Yea. I think it's a good stopping point."

"Boxers win! Slips lose!" Shawn tossed his stick onto the table. "Looks like I won in a couple ways." He rested his hand on her waist hoping she would be receptive to his touch. "You want to go home or have a couple more drinks?"

Alexis didn't know how to end the night on a high note. She didn't want to blow it knowing she'd walk into the office to Diane's teasing about how she's uptight and wasted the beautiful specimen of a man like Shawn. "Why don't you put on some music? Coleman!"

Coleman threw his head out from the back. "Sup?! You need a refill?"

"Can we use the jukebox?"

"Do what you like Babygirl." Coleman went back to restocking his bar.

Shawn flipped through the jukebox selections. "You in the mood for soul, rock…"

"Marvin Gaye!" Alexis shouted out. _Is that racist? Stop with the weird ass thoughts_! _If it weren't for TJ and his damn accusations, I would not be having this conversation in my head. _She bent over to pick up Shawn's pants. His wallet fell out.

Shawn continued sifting through Coleman's musical collection. "What about Let's Get it On?"

Alexis was in complete curiosity killed the cat mode. She opened Shawn's wallet and searched through the slots noticing an ID stuffed behind his drivers' license. She pulled out the ID and saw the name read Justus Ward with Shawn's picture. Not having seen that name in years, she was startled but rushed to slip the wallet back in his pants pocket.

Shawn turned just as Alexis dropped his pants back to the ground. "What are you doing?" He strolled over to her caressing her hand in his. "Would you like to dance?"

Alexis looked down at his and her attire. "Half naked? Can I get dressed first?"

"Live a little Alexis!" Coleman shouted.

"Why do we need him here? He's a gossip Queen. By morning people will say that we're married with children. Are you slightly drunk? Because I am." Alexis gave in to Shawn taking her in his arms and holding her tight in his strong grasp.

"I have my wits about me." Shawn's smile was as wide as a crescent moon.

Alexis closed her eyes and inhaled envisioning Shawn as the guy on the Old Spice commercials. She used to love those commercials in her longing to be with that guy. She opened her eyes again just to make sure she wasn't dreaming as they swayed to Marvin Gaye in the background. "Thank you for not telling me that I have rhythm."

"Because you don't. I think I'm practically carrying you." Shawn joked realizing he hadn't experienced that much fun in months and probably since he'd been in Port Charles.

Alexis gave into her inhabitations or possibly just tiring from her drunkenness by burying her face in Shawn's firm chest. "You're a beautiful stranger."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alexis woke up in her bed with her alarm clock buzzing loudly. She felt around herself thinking maybe she did something scandalous but she was fully clothed in her comfortable pajamas. Her hangover almost got the best of her after she struggled to get out of bed. She grabbed a handful of bed sheets hoping to get a whiff of Shawn's cologne but it was no go. "What the hell happened last night?"

With a nervous twitch of her hand, Alexis gripped tight to her briefcase as she hurried down the hall of the law firm towards her office. All she wanted was to avoid…

"I heard." Diana body blocked Alexis and leaned her body against the door frame of Alexis' office. "Appealing to your wild side? How was it?"

"How was what?" Alexis nudged Diane out of her way before charging into her office.

"Sex with a Shawn."

"I didn't have sex with Shawn." Alexis dropped down into her chair feeling safe behind her desk. "We just had a couple drinks and played pool."

"That's not what Coleman said." Diana pulled up a chair and took a seat not planning to leave without dirt.

Alexis looked up from her desk and above Diane's head. She was mortified as her eyes met Shawn's. He stood in her doorway with a bouquet of flowers. "Shawn!" She leaped up from her seat.

Diane swirled around in the chair and back towards Alexis. "I'll leave you to it." She patted Shawn's chest as she headed for the door. "Be gentle with her." She took a deep breath.

Shawn stepped inside with caution. He was thrown by Alexis' look of surprise. "Should I have called first?"

Alexis shook her head wildly. Her heart palpitated. "Did you overhear?"

"Every word." Shawn smirked. "It's ok. I get it all the time."

Alexis went to Shawn and playfully snatched the bouquet of flowers from his hand. "You're one of those guys that knows you're beautiful."

Shawn tilted his head. "Beautiful? You called me that last night. I've never been described as beautiful."

"There's something deeper going on. Molly said you have what seems like a million stories about the war."

Shawn blushed and fidgeted in his stance. "I don't like to talk much about the war. It's hard fighting."

"That's an understatement I'm sure."

"I came to see if you'd be interested in something a little more high class."

Alexis sniffed at the flowers and took in their perfume. "I enjoyed last night. I'm used to being wined and dined on overpriced dinners. You did tell me I was uptight."

"And you proved that you're not. So? Another date?"

"She'll be there with bells on." Diane shouted as she rushed down the hall.

Alexis laughed. "I have a place in mind."

Shawn waited.

"What about the Quartermaine's?"

Shawn raised his brow and broke out a nervous smile. "Why there?"

"Why did I find a license that says Justus Ward in your wallet?"

Shawn crossed his arms. "Because that's my birth name. My adopted family, the Butlers, changed my name to Shawn. When I signed up to work for the government, I did a little investigating."

"Justus Ward." Alexis recited out loud. "Do you know who Justus Ward is? Around these parts, he was the grandson of Edward Quartermaine."

Shawn shook his head. "I'm sure there's more than one."

"I don't believe in coincidences."

Shawn reached out to Alexis and pulled her close to him. "I just want to have dinner with you. You're so damn cerebral."

Alexis slowly pulled from Shawn. "It would be nice if you were Justus. I'm sure Edward would be over the moon. The Q's have lost a lot of family over the years."

Shawn ran his finger across his chin in thought. "What happened to Justus?"

"He was killed...or not?"

"Mob violence?"

"A man named Manny Ruiz was involved."

Shawn crossed his arms. "How about that dinner?" He grinned.

Alexis paused. Her eyes graced his smile and fell onto his fit physique. "Dinner sounds wonderful."

"Thank Jesus!" Diane scurried down the hall. She peeked her head into Alexis' office. "It's been years since she's been laid by the way."

"I'm a gentleman." Shawn interjected. "It's just dinner."

"Just dinner Diane!" Alexis yelled.


End file.
